


Bear Skin Rug

by murdergatsby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bear Skin Rug, Bottom Hannibal, Cabin Fic, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Hannibal and Will find a cabin, with a bear skin rug in front of the fireplace.





	Bear Skin Rug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mresundance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/gifts).



> I dislike fur and trophy hunting, but [Mads made me do this](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbpf41SHOCc/).

The cabin they had commandeered was small, thick with dust, and chock-full of hunting trophies both men were certain were purchased and not earned. Hannibal had dug through drawers until he found a contact number for the owner, and charmed his way into getting them permission to stay the night- just the two tired game hunters they were, ready to head out again in the morning.

Will tidied the living space while Hannibal cooked for them. After they ate, he started a fire and, eventually, Hannibal moved to sit crisscross in front of it, on the large bear skin rug. All Hannibal had to do was smile up at him to get Will to join him, and kiss him.

\--

Hannibal’s thighs split over Will’s hips, with one hand braced against his chest and the other gripping into the thick fur below him. Despite having been abandoned, uncared for, for who knows how long, the once-a-bear’s coat was still soft against Hannibal’s bare back.

Their bodies were sticky with the heat from each other and the heat from the fire, with pre-come streaking Hannibal’s belly. Will’s lips seemed to have trouble leaving Hannibal’s skin as he thrust into him; their mouths still tasted like dinner.

When Will came, he did so with a sob. He cursed under his breath and against Hannibal’s collar, kissing him there and dragging his teeth against the bone. Will lowered his chest until it was tight against Hannibal’s; Hannibal’s erection pressed into Will’s stomach as he gently started to move against him again.

Hannibal’s hands found their way into Will’s hair, bringing their foreheads together with strategic, white-knuckled tugs at his curls. Will pressed sloppy kisses into his lips until Hannibal was moaning up into him, aggressively arching his spine as far as Will’s form would allow it.

Hannibal came into the minimal space between them, and swore he heard Will say he loved him in-between the times his tongue was sliding in and out of his mouth.

\--

Hannibal woke up with the sun, as it creeped through the rough panels of the shutters and on to his face. Will’s arm had moved to hold him in the night, as Hannibal had curled himself into his chest. The slight movements that came with Hannibal’s consciousness caused Will’s hold to tighten, despite him not seeming anywhere near being awake himself.

Hannibal wondered if he couldn’t get the owner of the home to let them stay just _one_ more night. 


End file.
